the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spooky Part 7
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Spooky Part 7 50 Comments Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 @jekyll1886 2 years ago A continuation of the Spooky discussion, the events of which take place on Halloween. A strange, green fog has turned nearly all the people of London into various creatures. Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago “Bloody Hell, Lewis...” She took a step back, looking him over from head to toe, mouth slightly agape. “What on Earth have you been doing? It looks like you were batted around by a bunch of lions!” Her gaze flicked back to the blood. “That isn’t yours, is it?” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Some of it is," he said with a shrug. "'S alright, though. Got home in one piece." He reeked of blood and sweat and the river and less wholesome things. "Time fora shower." He leaned against the wall to take off his shoe and sock, then listed his way toward the stairs. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela quickly shut and locked the front door, slipping the key in her pocket as she followed Lewis to the stairs, trying not to wrinkle her nose at the smell. "What was it that hurt you? Was it the gargoyle again?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Ah, no. Wyvern." He lurched up the staircase, headed for the bathroom. "Among others." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "What'sa... why-vern?" She kept her distance on the stairs, just in case he should stumble and fall back. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "'Tis a mid-sized dragon with the front legs and wings combined. Poisonous, too. An' the tail's right nasty." He continued up. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "How big are other dragons, then? In comparison, I mean." A beat. "Are you sure it wasn't venomous, Lewis? Because most people wouldn't try and take a bite out of a flying reptile..." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "The mouth was venomous. The tail was poisonous. The Wyvern was about four feet at the shoulder and maybe twelve feet long; I didnae have a yardstick on me." He crested the stairs. "All I know is it hurt and I'm bally well glad the damn thing's dead." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "You managed to kill a twelve foot dragon all by yourself?" She asked, awe ringing in her voice. "But you didn't leave with a sword or anything! Just your cane!" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Ay, well. Turns outeven Wyverns need air." He took off most of what remained of his clothing as he walked to the bathroom, leaving it in a trail behind him. "Bloody Wendigo ruined m' trousers," he muttered as they fell, revealing an undergarment which had thankfully escaped the beast's bite. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "You suffocated it?" She stepped around and over the discarded garments, giving them an inquisitive glance before returning her gaze to the back of Weir's head. "And fought a Wendigo? The absolutely giant cannibalistic things?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "More the Wendigo found me while I was busy with a satyr," he explained, setting his cane aside. "That was poor timin'." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "There was a satyr too?" She ran a mental list of the monsters. Werewolf, gargoyle, Wyvern, Wendigo, satyr... Does the thing from the carriage count? No, no, he only tossed him aside... "You've been up against five different beasts today!" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Define 'busy with'," he chortled under his breath with a lascivious smirk. "I fought..." he calculated, taking longer than usual due to the drink. "Maybe thirty." A laugh. "I think. Nearly died about a half-dozen times, though; I remember that much." He slipped into the bathroom and took off the last piece of clothing. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited She picked up the cane from where it had been left and felt its weight, leaning back against the wall beside the bathroom door. "Thirty monsters, six almost deaths..." She murmured in disbelief, fidgeting with the walking stick, then raised her voice, "How'd you keep it sticking at only nearly dying?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Combination o' skill, luck, and havin' made the right friends," he answered from within. Then came the sound of running water. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago A soft laugh left her after a beat. Of course he managed to make friends in all that chaos... fought a bloody dragon and won... He really can't be human... With a glance at the bathroom door, she stepped away from the wall and headed downstairs, cane still in hand, to examine the sack Lewis brought home. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Lewis gratefully leaned into the warm water, letting it relax his aching muscles. If there was enough left after this shower, he'd indulge in a proper bath. He just had to get the accumulated nastiness off first. Downstairs, the sack Hela opened contained an odd assortment of things, many of them foodstuffs--including the promised dates and oranges--or bottles of liquor. The other contents had little in common. A bouquet of buttercups, dead leaves, gillyflowers, and jonquil. A well-worn Celtic cloakpin, carved from some hard wood. A large, sharp, tooth or tusk from a fearsome creature. A blood-covered kirpan. A tuft of black hair or fur, tied with a blue ribbon. A Norse belt-clasp, made of gold. A red jade figurine of a Chinese fox with the look of a trickster. A decorated drinking-horn. Gemstones of various shapes, all of them unusually large. A sizable clay pot of old silver coins from Bulgaria. A necklace made of gossamer strands, its pendant amber which glowed with an inner fire. A few stray pieces of coal. A handkerchief which smelled of spices and perfume. And other things besides. At the bottom of the bag, the jaw of the wendigo lay atop the severed head of the wyvern. see more 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Her eyes came alight at the contents and she eagerly removed each, inspecting them all with a massive grin. The flowers and handkerchief were sniffed, the food set aside, and quite a few of the smaller items slipped into her pockets. No surface went untouched, expect perhaps the more sharpened edges, which she had to content herself with merely examining. Having placed what couldn’t be taken with her in a pile, each item painstakingly arranged so it’d be pleasing to her eye, she turned her attention back to the necklace she found among the other treasures. She turned the pendant over a few times in her hand, then slipped the piece of jewelry on, tilting her head at the sight of it around her neck. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Cherry amber, this. It hung delicately against her, the stone giving off an enticing warmth, its inner fire undiminished. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Curiosity sparked within her at the strange heat and she cupped her hand under the pendant, rubbing her thumb on its smooth surface. How lovely... It must be enchanted or something... 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited All at once the heat spread through her, igniting her senses, transporting her into a mystic reverie of consummate passion...between her great-great grandfather and a leannán sídhe. A token of the encounter, this burning ember of amber. To relive it with but a fond touch. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Her hand leapt back from the pendant out of reflex, the heat all too similar to the burning of the serum. She caught merely a flash of sight and feeling, too fast for it to register as anything more than color and... contentment? Staring down at the piece of amber, still warm against her chest, she let out a shaky breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. It didn’t hurt me... Just... tried to show me something? A swallow. Well, here goes nothing... Very slowly, she picked up the piece of amber once more, tensed to recoil again, should something go wrong. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited The reverie returned: A cobblestone street at dusk. The last, fading light of the sun piercing the surrounding, green fog but hazily, lending everything an eerie beauty. Across the way, a woman--but not a human one. Feeling the pulse of her soul before turning to see her. An ethereal figure, every bit the stuff of legends. Her otherworldly beauty not merely skin-deep, but resounding through all of her being. Like the kiss of a breeze at twilight. Like the rising moon, with its promise of the coming night. Utterly enrapturing. A realization: She's a sìth. A torrent of emotion and memory--childhood fairy stories; the wonder of an autumn sunset, the sun's dying rays illuminating every leaf like fire; a boyhood hope, a wish to be anywhere other than where he was, stuck in bed, ill, his father's heavy footsteps audible through the door; daydreams of being kidnapped by good fairies; an adolescent longing, the wish for a beloved--all these and more tumbling through his heart and mind in an instant. The core of his being singing that she could fulfill them all. The woman beckoning, with a knowing look. Leannan sìth. Going to her, more than willing. A brief glance at the solid-metal walking stick in his dusky, hirsute hands. Remembering the legends of fae and cold iron. Tossing the cane away behind, uncaring of whatever might befall him. Worth the risk. Drawing near to her, his heart pounding with anticipation, the blood already beginning to pool where it might soon be needed. Taking in her form, her soul, the light of her eyes and the intent burning within them. "Milady..." The sìth reaching out to lay a hand on his cheek, unafraid and smiling, her laugh like the rustling of leaves and the tinkling of bells. His heart melting at the touch. A fire in his loins. Wanting her, needing her. Returning the smile. Embracing and being embraced. Kissing and being kissed. Feeling and being felt. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited At first, puzzlement and intrigue swirled through her. It was as if half of her had become the participant, while the other half simply observed from afar, still sitting on the floor of the flat. Sights unfamiliar, memories and sensations alien, a thousand questions shifting about in her mind as it all progressed... until she recognized the cane and the hands that held it. The same hands that would choke the life out of her night after night in a realm of darkness and fear. Edward. Interest rapidly faded to make room for distress and she shuddered violently at his voice. Nonono, not him, get him off, get him away! The vision of her great-great grandfather and the sìth's moment of passion was abruptly cut short as Hela seized the necklace by its string and hurled it at the wall with a soundless scream, limbs trembling as she stood before it. She felt sick, acid burning in the back of her throat. Wrong, wrong, it's all wrong, all of it was him, his thoughts in my head. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited RBDECEPTICON17: Jamie narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Hello!" Rose suddenly and cheerfully greeted, waving a paw at the mysterious lodger. Nyx Silverfang: "Uh, h-hello..." Nyx returned hesitantly, casting a glance back at the door. "Should I go?" ((RBDECEPTICON17)) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Rose looked up at Jamie, and then turned her gaze back to the mysterious woman. "What's your name?" The blonde softly asked, as the older woman's expression softened. It was as if the kind Cheshire Cat had some strange command over the brown haired succubus. 2 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Her mouth opened to respond, then she hesitated, uncertainty flickering in her eyes. "I... It's Nyx..." 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago Rose tilted her head, as her furry ears flicked forward upon her head, before she tilted her head back, her emerald eyes shining happily. "That's an interesting name. I'm Rose, and the lady holding me is Jamie. She's really cool, and I promise that neither of us are going to hurt you." The Cheshire Cat responded sweetly, while a light pink blush suddenly painted the brunette's cheeks, as her heart fluttered in her chest at her crush's compliment. 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago "Uh, pleasure to meet you both..." She nodded her head slightly, relaxing somewhat from her fight-or-flee stance, rubbing her bare arms. "I... heard a scream in here earlier..." 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago • edited "That was Rose. It's the reason why I came in here." The brunette calmly and bluntly explained to Nyx, before Rose looked up at her with wide emerald eyes. "Jamie! I didn't mean to make a lot of noise!" Rose whined upto her fellow sexologist, as the brown haired succubus chuckled. "He he he, sorry Rose. I was just being honest." The brunette apologised down to the little Cheshire Cat, smirking softly. 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago "I see..." She looked from one of the girls to the other. "Well... at least no one's been eaten here... I'd barricade the doors, if I were you, seeing how not everyone has stayed... themselves during all this." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Catt Hatter: "Ahh... ff...oo...ood?" He asked the back of his retreating companion, smelling something that seemed most, appetising. He shuffled on a little faster. The Fox: *Thump thump THUMP THUMP* Callum's heartbeat filled his ears as the werewolf drew closer and closer. It sang with heart filled rapture, its choir his swift feet speeding forward. *THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP* He panted as he came upon the scent of another creature. Just in time too! He needed something to chew on. The werewolf let out another howl and raced forward, coming upon the society with a loud bark. He ran inside and barked out again before racing down the hall, up the stairs and nipping the other dog. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ There, biting at the other dog's tail, sat a small, scruffy puppy, its tail whipping up a happy storm. One ear sat up straight while the other dropped halfway and its wet nose snuffled noisily. It's yellow eyes burrowed into the white fur in front of it as it yanked the tail excitedly. Before it could get a good yank in, its backside fell to the ground, its paws loosing traction with every wag of its tail. Wizardblizzard: "Foo!" agreed the dog. "Nearly there..." Something was skittering behind them... " - Owf!" The white dog spun round trying to see what was behind her, pulling the puppy along like something on a string. The Fox: The pup rode along with a playful growl, his paws slipping beneath him uselessly. He whipped his head back and forth, tugging the dogs tail with more effort, muffled barks passing through a mouthful of fur. ((Catt Hatter)) see more 4 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Tha'...f...ood?" He pointed a wobbly finger at the small puppy. 4 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "Geroff!" Twisting her head over her shoulder, the white dog finally caught sight of her attacker and let out a grmph of laughter. She bared her teeth at the fearsome puppy. "Fight you!" She almost didn't hear the question from overhead. She did, though. Her response was to take off again as fast as she could, which wasn't all that fast because she was still wearing a puppy. Maybe whatever is in there is conspicuous enough that he'll forget about that. What IS in there...? 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Sozo groaned, dissapointed that he would still be hungry for a while, and dragged the door along behind the K9 guide. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Callum kept up his hold of her fur, occasionally stopping the readjust his grip. His tugging grew less intense as his paws fought for grip. Muffled growls of boredom followed between the plopping of his floppy feet against the ground. Soon, he was just following in a clumsy march, using her tail as a guide. He whined for the other dog to turn and give him attention, sticking his wet nose deep in her fur and sneezing. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter The Fox • 2 years ago Wizardblizzard 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard The Fox • 2 years ago Thank goodness - door. The hound pushed it open. The kitchen was strewn with mangled corpses. They bore the marks of absurdly huge teeth. Beneath the overwhelming smell of blood, for those with that kind of nose, was something bizarre and unidentifiable - lizard? rat? bat? all of the above? The nearest body was recognisable, barely, as Mz. Hyde. The next looked like - Mz. Hyde again? And that one over there, too? Were they ALL Mz. Hyde? The white dog gazed at the carnage, shivering from head to foot. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago ((Catt Hatter)) 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Once the door was open, the boy fell on the remains like a starving animal. Relief flooding through his senses as the mess filled his stomach. Disturbing and uncouth as the scene was, he would remember none of it come the next morning. For now though, he was content to remain in this treasure trove of sustenance, undisturbed in his dining. 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Catt Hatter • 2 years ago It was too much. The white dog turned tail and ran, tripping over the puppy. 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Callum bumped into the back of the dog, plopping onto the floor with muffled protest. Her fur fell from his mouth as she turned and fled, knocking him over in the process. He attempted stand up again and after a three times, he managed to steady himself and shakily make his way into the kitchen. His nose took in all sorts of odd smells as he fumbled his way through the strewn room. Coming upon a speck of blood, he lingered, snuffling at it playfully. His tail tripped him again and his nose wiped the bit of blood up. The pup whipped around with a surprised growl, spotting his "enemy" whipping around. A bark and an attempted nip later, and soon the puppy was tripping in circles after his own tail. 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard The Fox • 2 years ago A minute later, the white dog poked her nose around the door to see where the puppy had got to. "wuff?" ((sorry I jammmed the thread, things just became thingy.)) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago • edited ( No Worries! I believe Catt Hatter is next! ) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Mz. Hyde: *She takes a deep breath and puts her hands on the door.* /Ok....3...2...1!/ *On the count of one she pushes open the door and runs out screaming, catching the attention of Millie. She then begins to climb up the giant coil.* /GRIFFIN! NOW!/ MillieGriffin: As soon as the Millie monster heard Ego's screams, the creature could be roaring in a distant hallway as she quickly raced her way to Ego to rip her apart. It only took a second for her to appear in Ego's sight and for her to spot Ego halfway up the Tesla coil. With a furious screech the monster leaped in the air at snag her pray, when a dart whizzed through the air, into the creature's side. The dart caused the beast missed her mark and fall to the floor.Griffin stepped out of his hiding spot only to find with his horror that the beast had gotten back up and was charging towards him with ragefull screechs. He quickly reloaded to find she was now only a step away from him! In that split second the beast leaped in the air as Griffin rased the gun up at her again and fired it point-blank into her neck. The creature knocked him down as he used his right arm to sheild himself, which the monster clapped her jaws down on as they both hit the floor. The monster's teeth sank into Griffin's arm as she started shacking her head, though not as viciously as before. Griffin let out a cry of pain for a second as there was a crack of bone from his arm, he felt around with his free hand for another dart. He found one and jammed it into her neck. She visibility started showing a sluggishness in her attack so he found a jammed another dart in her, and another. Finally the creature could stand any longer and flopped down on Griffin limp as a wet blanket, and jaws still clamped on him arm. Griffin rolled her over and tried to pry her jaws off his arm. "Well don't just stare, give me a hand!" He grunted as he tried paying the razor sharp fangs out of his flesh. ((Mz.Hyde)) see more 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago /R-right!/ *Ego got off of the Tesla coil and looked around for something to pry Millie's jaws off of her Uncle. She spotted a piece of metal that must've come off of something during the 1st wave of Emotions. She picks it up and lodges it inside of Millie's mouth.* /Ok. On the count of three, I'm going to pry it off as far as I can while you pull your arm out. I'm not going to lie, this'll probably hurt a lot. Ok.....1....2......3!/ 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago ((MillieGriffin)) 1 •Share › − Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited Ego tried to pry Millie's jaws open but now that the beast was unconscious her body became limp slightly flattened do to having no real bones to keep her form with the exception of her jagged needle like teeth. The long metal object was only able to raise the exact spot of the jaw it was between while the fangs remained imbedded in Griffin's arm. It was like trying to pry up rubber that was nailed down. "That's not working!" Griffin gritted still in pain as he kept trying to pull his arm out. Then an idea flicked on, "Shove the metal through the other side of her jaw and try to move it towards me and keep wiggling it as you do." He suggested. (Mz.Hyde) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 2 years ago /A-alright! Sorry!/ *She does as Griffin says.* 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy